Lies
by zon-chan
Summary: In which Viktor doesn't know how to love. And Yuuri can't let go. Lies-By Marina and the diamonds. Short Chapters.
1. 1

**_"You're never gonna love me, so what's the use? What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?"_**

When did this go so wrong? When did the whispers of sweet love turn into violent yelling and abusive hands? What happened to the happy place?

 **3:00 A.M**

The bed shifted and the body left the room. In the living room the light went on and feet walked around.

"Babe? Yeah, I'm coming right now. Sorry it's hard getting out. Love you too."

I clutched the blankets harder against my chest. Trying to get rid of the dull aching pain in my heart.

The front door opened and closed, then locked.

He left.

When did it go all wrong?


	2. 2

_**"What's the point in saying you love me like a friend? What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?"**_

 **7:23 A.M**

I took a drink of coffee waiting for Viktor to walk in. Making up excuses about where he been. Then we'll hug and I'll smell cheap perfume on his shirt and notice how his hair is messy then normal.

I'll say I'm fine, we'll kiss and I'll taste someone else on his mouth and I'll ignore the aching in my chest and offer to make some breakfast.

He'll decline the offer and say how he ate at a fast food place. It's a lie of course. It's all a lie. Everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie.

I wish we had a normal relationship, but Viktor is Viktor. And I can't live without him.

He on the hand, can live without me. It's obvious.

We'll then exchange 'I love you's' one's he doesn't mean. Those three words sound so fake. I wonder if they always been fake?

I stared at the bruise on my arm. It's healing, oh so slowly. That's the last time I tell Viktor he's cheating.

The front door opened and Viktor walked in and smiled, "Yuuri!"

I forced a smiled and greeted back, "Where were you?"

One day out of a time.


	3. 3

_**"Your too proud to say that you've made a mistake. You're a coward to the end."**_

 **8:34 P.M**

"C'mon, Yuuri! We haven't done it in awhile! Don't you want a healthy relationship?" Viktor hummed wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't think having sex has anything to do with healthy." I replied rolling my eyes. Not to mention sleeping around isn't set for a stable relationship.

"Aww, please." Viktor batted his eyes.

"No, we have practice tomorrow plus I'm not in the mood." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I'm going out tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Viktor said releasing me.

Tears burnt my eyes as Viktor walked away. He's going to sleep with more whores isn't he? Another whore to bang.

Viktor is a different man then what I imagined. That's probably what I get for wishing for too much. Having too much. Loving too much. I probably deserve this, I had Viktor's love for too long.

I flinched as the front door slammed shut. Another whore he's going to bang.

That night as I laid in the cold empty sheets I let my tears flow freely. I never felt so alone before.

Then I wonder, did he ever love me?


	4. 4

_**"I don't want to admit that we're not gonna fit. No I'm not the type you like, Why don't you just pretend?"**_

 **10:30 A.M**

"Hey, Phichit." I answered as the call went through.

"Yuuri! What are you up too? How have things been going?" Phichit immediately asked with enthusiasm.

"Haha, I'm just waiting for Viktor to be done with practice." I replied. He didn't even come home. He went straight to the rink. I wonder where he goes, when did I stop being good enough?

"Ooo! Getting all chummy with the hubby?" He teased.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Oh, Yuuri what's wrong?" Phichit asked.

"We had a fight yesterday." I told him.

"About?"

"I'm not giving you anything for your gossip page!" I teased, "But, it wasn't a big fight. I'm just not sure how to apologize." I spoke to the younger thai man.

"Well, flowers? Or a massage? Idk, take him out on a date. He'll forgive you in no time! He really loves you." Phichit assured.

"Yeah, I know." My heart tighten in my chest as I thought about everything that has happened. "Well Viktor's getting ready to stop practice. I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye!"

 **3:12 P.M**

"Yuuri I'm going out again." Viktor called, buttoned his coat.

"Okay." I said watching him leave. Another night, another whore.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Viktor closed the door and I went back to the kitchen. "I love you too." I whispered quietly as if I was trying to convince myself.

I love you, Viktor.


	5. 5

_**"Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh. I can't let you go can't let you go oh."**_

 **2:45 P.M**

I watched as Mila and Sara giggled over something they were whispering about. A happy healthy relationship...Something I don't have.

I sighed and stared at the window.

I got invited to lunch by Mila and Sara, I'm not sure why I came. I just needed a break from my own life. All the sleepless nights because of my anxiety.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" Sara asked looking concerned.

I turned back to the two girls, "Yeah." I said with a forced smile.

"You know, fighting with someone you love is normal." Mila said.

"Yeah, I'll actually be worried if you didn't have a fight or two with Viktor." Sara said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just don't like it." I explained.

They nodded, "Yeah, but you can always do something special for Viktor. Like cook a meal for him or something. He loves homemade food." Mila suggested.

"I'll try it, thanks." I replied.

Would this fix everything though?


	6. 6

**"I just want it to be perfect.**  
 **To believe it's all been worth the fight."**

3:00 P.M

"Yuuri, I'm back love." Viktor shouted closing the front door behind him. I took a deep breath and prepared to start acting like a doll in a dollhouse.

"I made you something." I smiled, bringing a tray of pirozhki with me to greet Viktor at the door. _Like a good little housewife._

Viktor grinned, it didn't quite meet his eyes though. "Oh, Yuuri your so precious. I love your cooking!" He spoke, taking one. "Delicious." Viktor walked passed me after giving me a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Let me do the laundry." I quickly said, placing the tray on the table. I removed Viktor's coat, ignoring the pink lipstick smudges. "Just rest." I whispered pushing him onto the couch.

"What's the occasion?" Viktor chucked, sliding his hands over my thigs. I bit back a cry, how many times did he do this to others?

"I just wanted to apologize, I love you."

Viktor hummed and sealed our mouths with a kiss.

 _It's bittersweet._

 _I love you, and I can't let you go. I don't know how._


	7. 7

**"Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh, y** **ou only ever touch me, i** **n the dark."**

2:45 A.M

So I followed him one night. I watched as he left the cold empty apartment and watched him walk on the sidewalk getting farther away from the place where we once had love.

My leg was still numb but I knew I had to do this.

I carefully put on my coat ignoring how my arms felt sore and the bruise on my hip hurt from e movement. I got on my winter boots and headed out, leaving the door unlocked.

I followed the silver-haired beauty for awhile before he stopped at a brothel. My face stayed emotionless but inside it felt like my heart got ripped out of me. I watched as he entered with a smile.

Thinking it was all a dream because surely it had to be a dream, i crept to the window and saw Viktor making up with a young blond chick.

Was I the wrong gender?

Why couldn't i get mad though?

I'm hurt but, why can't I hurt him? He did it many times.

Later on, I went through the old photos that Viktor had taken and I got lost in the once happy memories of when he loved me.


	8. 8

_**"Only if we're drinking can you see my spark. And only in the evening could you give yourself to me. 'Cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free."**_

4:25 pm

"No, Mari I'm fine." I spoke through the phone. I sat on the porch of the apartment. Not wanting to go in just yet. Not having enough energy to fake a smile and pretend that everything alright.

"I don't believe you." Mari shot back. "I've known you, your entire life Yuuri. What's wrong?" She demanded.

I sighed and rested my head against the railing. I closed my eyes, "Love hurts." I whispered.

"Oh Yuuri, how bad is it?" She asked worriedly. I could feel the sisterly love, feel the unconditional love that Mari had for me. Her heartbreaking.

I smiled, "Don't worry if it gets worst. When it does, I'll come back home."

"Don't do this to yourself!" Mari pleaded. "Please don't, you deserve so much more than this!"

"It doesn't feel that way. I got too greedy and I felt too comfortable." I opened and eyes and stared at the cold that was mother Russia. "I deserve this."

"Yuuri."

I cleared my throat and stood up, "I got to go. I'll call back soon, okay?"

"Yuuri!" Mari shouted.

"Bye." I hanged up and pocketed my phone. I wiped my eyes and entered the apartment with a smile on my face.

"Viktor!"


	9. 9

_**"You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake.**_  
 _ **You're a coward 'til the end."**_

4:36 P.M

"And I'm not the one who sleeps around, and spreads his legs everywhere he goes!" I screamed at him.

"I don't do that Yuuri! Get it through your thick skull!" Viktor shouted shoving me against the corner of the wall.

I stumbled back and felt something sharp hit my head. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

What's with all this sticky stuff? Didn't I clean?

"Oh god, oh no. Yuuri your going to be alright." Viktor said.

Heh, he sounds worried. Maybe I should hit my head more often. If it makes him this worried about me.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. My boyfriend hit his head on the counter. There's a lot of blood! What do I do?"

Is he crying? I know my vision is bad, but I should be able to see.

Why can't I see?


	10. 10

_**"I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit.**_  
 _ **No, I'm not the type that you like.**_  
 _ **Why don't we just pretend?"**_

12:23 PM

"Relax guys, I'm fine now." I laughed.

Phichit hit me, "You've been in surgery for hours! Your clearly not fine."

"Phichit is right, your lucky you can see." Otabek commented.

"What happened anyways? Viktor is too shooken up to say anything." Yuri questioned.

"I was moping and Makkachin scared me and I slipped on water. Hit my head pretty hard." I rehearsed to them. Viktor had made it very clear on how he wanted me to answer.

"Well that least your okay now." Mila said with a smile.

"Where is Viktor?" I asked.

"Talking with your sister."


	11. 11

_**"Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh.**_  
 _ **I can't let you go, can't let you go oh."**_

12:45 PM

"You know when mom and dad died, I made a promise to protect you." Mari started. She sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"I know." I whispered.

"Why did you move to Russia? Where I couldn't protect you from him. Did I do something?" She questioned. I looked at her face. Wrinkles around her eyes from worrying and not sleeping.

I did this to her.

"He wanted to be closer to his family." I replied.

Mari let out a chuckle, "That's the second step of a abusive relationship. Getting the victim alone. Yuuri I love you, but you need to pull your head out of your ass. Open your eyes! He almost blinded you!"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know. But he needs me."

"Needs to hit you! Yuuri, I'm begging you. Come home, come with me." Mari grabbed my hand. "Please."

I didn't want to look at her, because if I did, I would go with her. But, maybe she's right. Viktor is being questioned by the police. He's going to get mad. And I'll be the punching bag.

"Okay."


	12. 12

_**"I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight.**_  
 _ **Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh."**_

1:00PM

"You just can't take him!" Viktor angry voice sounded.

"He's my brother! He belongs at home. Where he won't abused by people he loves!" Mari shouted at him.

Viktor's blue icy eyes landed on me. I flinched from the hardness of them. "You told her?"

"Oh please, I can read Yuuri like the back of my hand." Mari rolled her eyes. How is she not afraid of him?

"You fucking bitch!" Viktor nearly screamed.

And it was like a switch had flipped inside of Mari. Her face went slack and walked up to Viktor, not stopping until his back hit the wall behind him.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Make me your little bitch? You better remember who you are talking to." Her voice was cold and her eyes held hatred.

Viktor stared at the ground not saying a word.

"C'mon Yuuri, time to go." Mari said holding her hand out.

I took one last look at the silver haired man, before grabbing my sister hand.

Is this what peace feels like?


	13. 13

_**"Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh.**_  
 _ **I can't let you go, can't let you go oh."**_

2 Years Later

"Hey Yuuri can you go to the store and get some stuff?" Mari asked carrying some towels.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I questioned.

Mari sat the towels down and pull out a piece of paper from her pocket. "There's a list." She replied with a smile.

I sighed, "Is this another attempt to get me a date with Adam?" I inquired.

"What? No. But I mean if you wanted to." Mari trailed off.

"He doesn't like me that like, and I don't need a relationship." I responded.

"I know. But a friend would be nice." Mari said.

I just nodded and grabbed the car keys, "I'll be back later."

Before I could start the car my phone rang. I looked at the screen.

 **Unknown**

 **Meet me at the ice rink.**


	14. 14

_**"I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight.**_  
 _ **Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know oh."**_

3:00 PM

"I'm sorry." He spoke with a solid edge to his voice. "But you mean the world to me, and I was afraid someone would take you away from me."

"You had no reason to be afraid." I spoke out. Even after years of not seeing him. I still shake at the sound of his voice. My anxiety rises at the sight of his eyes.

"You are perfect Yuuri. I would give the world to you." Viktor said holding out his hand.

"And I don't want it." I told him digging my fingers into the palms of my hands.

"I love you." And his voice was so sincere when he said that. It made me almost give in. Almost.

But then I thought about Mari, who gave up sleep because she was worried about me.

Adam who has good intentions, and helped me through many panic attacks.

Phichit, who stood by me.

People who would ever hurt me, wouldn't even think about it.

"I don't. I don't think I ever did." I responded.

Viktor's face grew angry and he stepped towards me with a fist. "You son of a bitch."

"Are you going to hit me? Because unlike the other times, there's cameras." I told him. "Expect an restraining order on your ass."

And with that I left. Never turning back. Even when the shout on his lips formed my name. With my heart hammering away at my chest. I won't go back.


End file.
